A Zafara Tael
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: A story about faeries, a faerie-blooded zafara, and little tid-bits about the species. The story is told by My wonderful zafara, Tael_


Hello!! My name is Tael. And I'd like to tell the whole of Neopia something. 

I am a faerie. 

No, not a painted faerie. A true faerie. Though I may appear to be a zafara I have faerie blood. I didn't know this until recently. 

A long while ago, when NeoQuest was a new game, I noticed how ignored my species was. No games, no battle items, no books, no cards. So I went off on a quest to find a Zafara Card. Yes, I was very silly. I had went wearing with my Halloween costume which was made to look like the outfit that the legendary hero Link wore. I believe in this legend and have taught it to many people. I also brought along a small, lightly jeweled sword. The sword was said to be the same one that Link had used, so it was very VERY special. 

On my way I had found a purple, bottled faerie that I saw Balthazar put in a bush. I freed him and he investigated me with a gasp. Before he had had a bit of an attitude but then he was treated me like royalty. He took me up to FaerieLand where everyone stopped and stared at me. No more loud, busy talking. Silence. As soon as I had arrived I drew in all attention and focus. The faerie lead me to the Queen's palace. There I was told everything. 

My mother was indeed a beautiful young zafara with red fur which turned purple in the sunshine. Like me. She had met up with another zafara, a male. They fell in love, of course. But once they did, my father suddenly became a Uber faerie. The king faerie!! He had been cursed and forced to live life as a zafara, which explains why the King Faerie never seemed to even exist. He was a zafara! 

He left my mother shortly before she had me. Only me. Usually zafaras have 3-5 zafaretes but not this time. I was raised there, in FaerieLand, by the Uber faeries. They had been searching for me but until then had no luck finding me. They didn't say how they lost me. 

But I was set apart from other zafaras still. My feet were a little bit larger then them. I think I should note that I am a flat-footed zafara. The ones that have regular-sized feet? The other half of the zafara population is paw-footed. They walk on dainty little paws and are tall. 

I spent sometime in FaerieLand after I was told the story, getting the utmost treatment. My face had been on FaerieLand Weekly's front page for a long while! Of course I had told my family that I was on an adventure, so I thought it okay if I was in no rush to get back home. 

One day, the faeries wanted to open up the Rainbow Fountain again. But the place where they got the water from, the secret and sacred Rainbow Falls and Springs, was dammed up. I volunteered to go off and fix it. I did and the Fountain opened up again. But I had changed color! I was now what others would consider, skunk. 

The uber water faeire told me that any NeoPet who enters the Rainbow Falls and Springs will change color according to their heart. My 'skunk' color symbolized me. The white stripe was me, existing in the black evil. Meaning that even though there may be evil around, I'm still there. Good still exists. 

I missed my natural, red fur very much though. 

Soon I decided that I missed my family and wished to return to them. I was allowed to but not before the Queen had a special paintbrush for me made. It looked ordinary and dull but I was told that it would enhance my faiere blood, causing my appearance to be faerie. I thanked them and returned home with a story to tell. 

I didn't paint myself when I returned because I didn't want to be the only faerie zafara around. I didn't want to be considered special and superior to others. So I waited until all zafaras could have faerie wings. The wings have a connection with me somehow. Another personality thing. I bet the uber faeries had something to do with it. 

Now I am painted faerie. Although the day before I got my wings, I had mated with my girl friend. We are mates now. And I am hoping I become a father. 


End file.
